Heart Attack
by Five-Princess
Summary: Ricky Sprocket: She loves hi mas if he was the most important thing she ever had. Still, she is so afraid of the others. Song from Demi Lovato


A/n: YA! Ricky Sprocket is officially back (in Canada only)! This is really short and cute because it's a 'trailer' of what type of work I will do soon. Just to tell, I got a new boyfriend and he gives me chills and you all know what that mean! NEW IDEAS!

* * *

The morning has just hit Hollywood on this beautiful Friday morning. The birds were singing love song and the bees were floating in the air. Just beside the gorgeous view was a short beautiful girl. She already heard her mother calling her name for breakfast. She gets up of her blue bed and puts her new jeans with a random t-shirt. "Yes mother, I am coming!" She was yelling from upstairs. "Young lady, I told you to not sleep late!" Her mother said still upset of how she is dressing up. The teenager took her backpack and went in her bus.

**Never put my love out on the line**  
**Never said yes to the right guy**  
**Never had trouble getting what I want**  
**But when it comes to you I'm never good enough**

At the moment she went to her locker, she seen him. He was wearing his football vest with his old blue jeans. He was with a few girls. Talking and laughing about everything. How much she wants him. Then, he looks at her deep in the eyes like in the movies. The younger girl looks away to not have to feel her huge pink blush she hides of her face. During looking away, she realise she was looking at her brother who was just beside her. "What do you want!" She screams. "Oh, I see! You blush. That can mean only one thing!" The ginger boy said before her sister changed to pink for a red bloody face. "You say one word and I kill you, Ricky Sprocket!" She said slamming her locker's door.

**When I don't care**  
**I can play him like a Ken doll**  
**Won't wash my hair**  
**Then make him bounce like a basketball**

Her secret crush looks right into her deep blue water eyes but even deeper. "Hey Ethel, how it's going today?" He asked after coming closer. "Good thanks... and you Benny?" Said Ethel. "Great. You look pretty today." The young green eyes boy said holding his friend's hand to not let her go. "Thanks Benny. You are sweet." She said again blushing. "Aw, you guys are so cute!" Said Morris with Jamal laughing in the back. "Come one everyone, can I talk to a beautiful girl without you around me?" Asked Benny to his dear friends. The two other boys went away with Ricky winking Ethel. "Sorry, they are idiots." He said smiling to her with his perfect smile and perfect lips. "You don't say... I mean, yeah totally." Ethel said still mad.

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear high heels**  
**Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**

Benny put his arms around her hips and pull her closer. "Does it disturb?" He asked lifting up her chin. "N-No. It's ok." She said shaking a little. He came closer and at the moment he was about to kiss her, the ring rang and everybody went in class. "Sorry, need to go." Benny said kissing her on the cheek instead and went in class. weirdly, Ethel's heart beats faster than anything on Earth. Why does she feels that way for a guy she don't even know?

**You make me glow**  
**But I cover up, won't let it show**  
**So I'm putting my defenses up**  
**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

She went in her classroom with still that wierd fuzzy feeling. She looks at him in class. Why? Why him? Why Benny Newford, the guy she plays with him since her youngest age because of her brother. The guy she felt in love during acting for a play in school. The guy she wants since the beginning of her life. Why him? Because he is perfect for Ethel."Team work time!" Said the English teacher as happy as the start of the year. Benny gets up of his chair and went to the direction of his lover. Ethel's eyes went wet of her diamond blue tears. "Would you work with me? I am tired of seeing you alone in the classroom." He asked with his chair in hand and his pencil. "Hum... yeah sure." Ethel said looking at him in his green apple eyes. They worked for almost one entire hour and she was... fine. She was smooth and fine.

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**  
**When you come around I get paralyzed**  
**And every time I try to be myself**  
**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

She was walking to her locker before the start of the second period and then, she seen someone running all around school. He stopped and went to Ethel. It was Benny all sweating out with a letter in hand. He gives it to Ethel and ran away again. Dear Ethel, this is maybe not the best letter you'll read in your life but still... I think you should give it a chance. Ricky told me everything about your feelings on me during all theses years and I was thinking about stop talking to you. Then, I saw in all that you are such a sweet person. I can't just leave you like that and tell you nothing. You are a nice person after all but I don't like you. We cannot be together because of your brother and my friends. I rather wait for more. Until there, maybe you will like to pass the weekend with me at my cottage. Call me tonight if you want to answer to this.

**It's just not fair**  
**Brings more trouble than it all is worth**  
**I gasp for air**  
**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

At home, Ethel went automatically into her brother's room. "You ruined my life! How could you do this to me, Ricky?" She asked. "What? Oh yeah. He asked me if you like him and I answer that you do." The ginger answered with a huge smile and an evil look. "You promise me. How could do this to me?" She asked crying as a young baby. "Since when you talk?" Ricky asked laughing out loud. "SINCE I HATE YOU." She screams and slammed out her bed room's door. She took in her jeans" pocket a picture of Benny she had in the first day of school. "Ricky, what is the phone number of Benny?" She asked.

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear perfume**  
**For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**

The next day, she was in the car of her new best friend. They were driving in the beautiful summer air. "Hum.. Ethel, my father needs to stop somewhere before we hit the road again. Do you want to go outside of the truck or not?" Asked the green eyes boy with a blush and a smile. She nods her head and smile at her turn. They both get out of the truck to go walk in the closest fresh area they could find. "Can I give you something please?" Benny asked, looking down with a few tears going slowly down of his face. "Why are you crying? And yes Benny... you can give me that box you have." She said lifting up his chin. He looks in her eyes with this look that no one could even resist. "Promise me you won't open it until tonight." Benny demands to her. "Yes, just give it to me." She response. He gave the medium red box.

**You make me glow**  
**But I cover up, won't let it show**  
**So I'm putting my defenses up**  
**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

At the moment they arrive, Benny visits the house with Ethel and shows her all the rooms. "So we are going to sleep here. Let me bring your bags in the room and we will go outside a little okay?" He asked looking to Ethel with her bags in hands. "I'll wait for you." She said. An hour of two after, he took her to the most romantic place of all, the lagoon. They climbed into the boat and went deep and cool on the water. "Can I open this box now, Benny?" She asked looking a little upset to not know what was in there. He nods his head at his turn and she opens it. She saw a big book with flowers everywhere on it and her name writing in platinum. "What is this?" She asked.

**The feelings got lost in my lungs**  
**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**  
**And there's no one else to blame**  
**So scared I'll take off and run**  
**I'm flying too close to the sun**  
**And I'll burst into flames**

"A scrapbook. I put all your pictures in there with a few letters I found here and there. I also have all my poems in this. It's for you so keep it." Benny said still looking sad. "Tell me what's wrong, silly." She asked. "I hate this! I hate knowing you don't really love me but It's alright because I know that I love you. Ethel you are the most beautiful girls I've seen in my entire life! I want you with me not just to pretend you like me for Ricky..." Benny said continuing during Ethel said: "I love you Benny and you know it."She said starting to cry. "Why are you always crying when I'm close. Don't you hate to cry in the front of someone?" The man said. "Well, I guess you're the only exception." She said and Benny took her face and kiss her during they were under the lagoon.

**You make me glow**  
**But I cover up, won't let it show**  
**So I'm putting my defenses up**  
**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

They both went back to the cottage and passed the night together...

_**The end!**_


End file.
